A Day Out
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucius takes Draco to his first Quidditch match. Father-son bonding.


_A/N: Lucius and Draco go to a Quidditch match._

_Submission for: _

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge! - A Goofy Movie: **Write about a father-son bonding moment.

**The Crayola Challenge - **silver

* * *

"Father, where are we going today?" An excited five year old asked his father as they walked together on the crowded street. His silver eyes took in every sight he saw, never looking at one thing for too long.

The older man chuckled. His son's excitement was contagious and it brought him joy knowing the surprise he had in store for him. He placed a finger on his lips and said teasingly, "I'm not telling. Not even your mother knows where we're going. So it'll be our little secret."

The five year old loved secrets, even more being on the inside of the secret. He held his finger to his own lips, miming his father.

The older gentleman took a few more lefts and rights before coming up to a dirty old box in front of a blank brick wall. The boy's eyes dimmed and he whined to his father, "Father, there's nothing here."

His father feigned mock surprise, looking around wildly, "Oh no. Did we go the wrong way? Let's see what's in the box though. Looks interesting." The boy didn't agree but followed his father anyways.

The man walked up to the box and said, "Draco, hold my hand."

His son did as he was asked as the man grabbed one of the odd objects in the box. He pulled out a ratty old umbrella. "Father, what is-"

The young boy couldn't finish. Everything was a whirlwind of colours and sounds. He clung desperately to his father's hand, afraid to let go, feeling as if he would fly away.

Soon they stopped, the ground hard under his feet. He would've fallen onto his face if his father hadn't been holding onto him. He looked up at his father with a timid look on his face, but his father was just smiling back.

He tugged at the small boy's hand as they walked up the hill they appeared on. Silver eyes darted around wildly again, the excitement back in full force. He saw other persons walking in the direction they were.

He spoke up again, "Father, where are we now?"

The older gentlemen said nothing as they reached the top of the hill. The young boy looked down and saw a huge Quidditch stadium. He had never been to one before. His mother thought he wasn't old enough and it was too dangerous. He left go his father's hand and ran full speed towards the entrance, his father bringing up the rear.

His father led him through some dark tunnels before entering a huge skybox which floated in the center of the pitch. The small boy ran around the edges of the box, seeing the stadium from all sides.

His father sat in one of the chairs and pulled him into the one on his right. "Draco, today is a small exhibition match between the Holyhead Harpies and the Montrose Magpies. I thought we could go out and see a Quidditch match together."

Draco couldn't contain his excitement. His face broke out into a wide grin and he threw his arms around his father. "Thank you father!"

* * *

A young man walked with his father through the crowded street. His father had finished his sentence at Azkaban just a few months prior and slowly readjusting to society. The dynamics had shifted incredibly in his absence as everyone was now equal. Purebloods were no higher than others. His father grumbled a bit behind him and Draco sighed. It would take some getting used to but Malfoys knew how to adapt to survive. His father would come around.

They walked into a quaint little shop where the young man walked up to the witch at the checkout counter. She brought out a huge box of random items, but his father wasn't looking, instead scrutinizing the array of sweets near the register. Draco smiled. _**All the better.**_

Before his father could argue, Draco grabbed his father's arm and pulled out a torn up Quaffle from the box.

They reappeared in a dark lit room, illuminated only by a few candles near the doorway and the light that came through it. The young man steadied his father, helping him to smooth down his long blonde hair.

His father huffed, "Draco, where did you take me?"

The young man didn't answer but just pulled his father out of the room.

As the room opened out, his father could hear the roar of thousands of fan lined around the large Quidditch stadium. Seas of green and gold and black and silver occupied all the chairs while floating trays of Butterbeer and FireWhiskey zoomed through the aisles.

His father had made no complaint, seemingly at a lost for words. Draco wished he could savour this moment and the look on his father's face. He dragged him forward again and up to the skybox he had rented.

His father gazed out of each of the four sides of the box, peering down at the tiny figures zooming by on their brooms. The scoreboard showed "HH : 80 MM : 60". Draco sat down and offered the seat next to him to his father, pushing a cold butterbeer from a floating tray into the older man's hand.

They sat for awhile watching the game before the voung man spoke up, "Father, you took to me to my first Quidditch match, watching these two teams play. I had a great day that day, one of the best of my life. Thank you father." His eyes betrayed the emotion he felt as he tried to keep his voice level.

The older man looked over at his son and he suddenly felt a new feeling, one he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt free, free to walk among others, free to have a normal life, free to bond with his son and create memories like this once again. He could throw off his cold, Malfoy exterior and start over with his son by his side.

He reached over the brought his son into a deep hug, just like he did 20 years ago, no longer caring if anyone saw this display of affection. "Thank you, Draco."


End file.
